Ultimate Comics: Fantastic Four
by Exile037
Summary: Susan Storm and Ben Grimm, along with new members David O'Kirk and Jason Long set out on adventure as the Fantastic Four return. But when a new threat arises to find the Infinity gems, the Fantastic Four are called in action in order to defeat this enemy. Could they save the entire universe from certain destruction? Set after Diveded We Fall and United We Stand.
1. Issue 1:Return of the F4

**AN: This is a retelling version of my story, Ultimate Comics: Fantastic Four from last year. At that point on, I decided to cancel it until further notice. So now it's back. And as always, please review and enjoy! BTW, I set out a poll on my profile. It's about who should be paired up with Miles in my story, Miles Morales: Young Avengers. Make sure you go to it when you have the chance to vote.  
**

Issue 1: Return of the Fantastic Four

Baxter Building, New York Friday 11:37 A.M.

Ever since they were in working on a project with an objective to create an electric car that would last for five years with an unknown element that came straight from a metoerite that crashed straight into their universe. It would be able to self-recharge and self-recharging electrical power plants from their own earth, David O'Kirk and Jason Long receive powers through an industrial incident. David O'Kirk had the power of time manipulation, and Jason Long's newfound powers was that he could manipulate electricity and possibly even magnetism itself. O'Kirk and Long found out they themselves were exhibiting unnatural abilities, which made them faster, smarter, stronger, and healthier. Since then, they've been experimenting their powers on how to use them more wise and frequently, until the unexpected happened. One day, a dimensional gateway opened up and they were pulled right into another earth. Another universe name Earth-1610 they designated the alternate dimension they crossed into. O'Kirk and Long discovered this dimension was indecisive, somewhat capable of wrong decisions.

After the gateway closed, David O'Kirk and Jason Long decided to know this world first before they would start fixing it. Ever since they were in Earth-1610, they worked their way from detectives solving superhuman cases in Austin Texas, to working with Gen. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Knowing about Project: Rebirth in this universe's WWII, the birth of Captain America, Weapon X, the creation of mutants, and there were also attempts of creating the super soldier serum while Captain America was frozen in ice after being lost in second World War. They met Spider-Man at one time in New York, aided the X-men in Washington, and furthermore met the Fantastic Four. Jason noticed his friend David had a greater intelligence like Reed Richards, but also somewhat of a sense of humor like Spider-Man. So far, they helped save this world from an alien invasion, terriorist attack in Manhatten, saving people from a tidal wave in New York from the madman homo superior called Magneto. During the Ultimatum aftermath David O'Kirk called it, the government decided to adopt to anti-mutant policies as him and his friend Jason Long tried to plead with congress to not follow into the anti-mutant policies but met no success for their friends the X-men.

And along the way, Reed Richards was pronounced dead with his family after their house was destroyed for some reason. David and Jason went to investigate the murder of Reed and his family, while the rest of the Fantastic Four including S.H.I.E.L.D were facing an alien attack. What shocked everyone the most was that Reed Richards was alive, and in fact behind the attacks. Since then, David and Jason developed a hatred of animostity to their former friend Reed Richards for attacking his friends and team mates including Susan Storm. Among the worse things that happened of all, Peter Parker better known to the world as Spider-Man was shot by the punisher, but killed by his arch-enemy the Green Goblin. Now, David O'Kirk and Jason Long are at the Baxter Building, the headquarters and home of the former Fantastic Four to Susan Storm and Ben Grimm welcoming them.

"David! Jason! It's good to see you guys again." Susan greeted smiling as she hugged both David and Jason while Ben shook their hands with David showing a smirk

"It's good to see you and Ben, Susie. I mean you guys can't get enough of my friendly charms and good humor. I mean I may be just smartest man alive, but I'm also a funny guy you can get to know." David joked with Jason sighing as he shook his head

"Wait, where's Johnny?" asked Jason with Ben and Sue's heads looking down

"Even since Pete died, he went with the X-men in the morlock tunnels. Johnny's still upset about what happened, Peter and him were best friends." Ben said

"That was a dark day for all of us. What the hell was S.H.I.E.L.D doing while he was protecting his family? They didn't even help him out, including the Ultimates and Avengers beating the crap out of each other!" David shouted angrily

"We know David, I'm still angry about what happened. They should have helped him out, but there's nothing we can do now. The past has changed and what's done, is done." Jason says trying to cool down

"Anyway, what did you guys call us for?" David asked with Sue and Ben looking at each other and back at David and Jason

"We were wondering, would you guys like ownership of the Baxter Building?" she asked them as David and Jason's eyes were widened

"Wow, you guys dropped a big one on us. I mean this is where you, you know? Became the Fantastic Four." stated Jason, scratching the back of his head

"We know, Jason. But, we kind of don't want to be dragged in the glory days. Not since Reed went insane on us and well..." Ben said as his voice trails off remembering Reed went insane with power

"I understand. Where would you go if we got the Baxter Building?" he replied

"Even if we're gone from here, this is still our home. We'll come back whenever we get the chance. For now, we'll stay for today." answered Susan

"How about we hang out for one last time, before you and Ben leave for Europe tomorrow?" asked David with Ben and Sue showing a smile

"That sounds perfect, Dave." Ben said with the four of them leaving the Baxter Building

Unknown location. Midtown, New York 12:53 P.M.

In a secret facility, was a machine that had four pods fueled with gamma rays as four people step inside the lab. The first was a man with dark hair that had white streaks on the side of his hair and a thin goatee, a neck length brown haired woman, a buff and chiseled man with a black flatop, and a young 21 year old man with brown mullet hair and a soul patch. All four of them were wearing bodysuits as they prepared to step in the pods.

"Remember what I said everyone, this is only a test drive." said the goatee man

"Remind me what we're doing again." the younger man said

"We're testing out the fusion of gamma rays taken from the Hulk serum and putting it into atmospheric radiation, Jim." says the brown haired woman

"And we get paid, right Utrecht?" asked the chiseled man getting in one of the pods

"Correct, Mr. Steel. Ann, Jim, it's time. " said Utrecht with the three of them going inside the pods as they closed

Once they were in the pods, the machine began the procedure as the gamma rays begun coursing within the four people labeled Simon Utrecht, Ann Darnell, James Darnell, and Michael Steel. Within another minute, the atmospheric pressure began pouring in as Simon and the others started experiencing chances inside them. Steel's form changed into a 8 foot tall metal being, while James was becoming a being of pure energy. Ann's form changed to a being of pure gas, as Simon's skin changed orange with yellow markings on his face and his eyes turned white. However, the machine manfunctions as the facility explodes, leaving only Utrecht, Ann, James, and Steel alive from the explosion. They burst out of the rubble as they saw what the experiment did to them, while they looked at each other experiencing the chances when exposing with gamma rays and atmospheric radiation.

"What happened?" asked Ann Darnell

"The experiment blackfired, but the procedure worked! We've evolved!" he answered proudly as Steel crushed a rubble of rock with his metal hands

"What do we do now?" he replied with Utrecht and Jim leviating in the air and staring at the Baxter Building as he descened to a rooftop with Ann and Mike appeared

"Baxter Building?" Jim asked him

"Baxter Building." he answered receiving a smirk as the four gamma irridated beings headed towards the Baxter Building

Baxter Building, New York 3:59 P.M.

Ben, Sue, David, and Jason arrived back at the Baxter building after going out to celebrate before Sue and Ben left for tomorrow. David makes his way toward a closet but unknown to him, there was a Fantastic Four outfit inside as he grabbed it to show it at Jason, Ben, and Susan. Sue, Ben, and Jason sat at the couch only to see David walk in with a Fantastic Four outfit as all three eyes went wide at the sight what David was wearing in front of them.

"Check it out. I like good in a uniform." he said with a huge grin

"So, what do you guys think?" David asked the three with Ben and Sue looking down while Jason let out a small laugh

"Dave, why are wearing that outfit?" he replied

"What? What's wrong with it?" David says cocking his head slightly to one side

"Take it off." Ben demanded furrowing his eyebrows

"Ben..." David is cut off by Susan

"David, please." Sue spoke to David about, after he took out the outfit revealing to be only in his boxers as Sue Storm showed a blushed look on her face while Jason and Ben looked away

"Why are you in your underwear?" Jason asked repulsed

Before David could answer Jason, him, Sue, and Ben saw a being of a pure energy field showing his skeletion shoot out an blast at the living room of the F4.

ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAZZZTTTTTTTTT

However, Susan Storm managed to block the blast with a force field deflecting it the man with pure energy. David took the F4 outfit he had wore and put it back on as the four of them bolted up, while Susan and the others turned invisible. They made their way to the closet David found a F4 outfit, with Jason grabbing a Fantastic Four and putting it on. Ben and Sue look at each other, deciding to whether or not to donning their former F4 uniforms. Their thoughts are cut off by a woman made of pure gas and a orange skinned man with yellow markings on his face floated in front of them, while an 8 foot tall metal man were beside them.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Vector." points his finger at the woman with pure gas "This is Vapor," points at the metal man "Ironclad," and circled at the energy field made man "and X-ray. We're taking over this place now, you're washouts are nothing but old new-" Vector is cut off by a electric bolt from Jason

"That was getting very annoying." he declared sighing as his hands were sparking with electricity

"Ben, Susie, you two get changed! We got this!" shouted David firing an impulse blast that sent both X-ray and Ironclad flying back

David conjures up a chronolight that leviated a few crates as X-ray shot out energy blasts, while Ironclad lunges at Jason. Jason remains calm as he shot out a megawatt at Ironclad that's sent him flying, only for Vapor to turn to pure gas and surround him with it. Her head, arms, and torso appeared as she grips Jason's face.

"How about a kiss?" she teased preparing to kiss Jason

All of a sudden, a force field closes in on Vapor trapping her inside. The intruders, along with David and Jason turned around to see Sue Storm and Ben Grimm in their F4 outfits as Ben changed into his purple glowing form and rammed Ironclad toward a wall that sent them flying down to the ground.

BOOOOOOOM

Sue brought out a force field to descend her and David down onto the street, while Jason hovered down by himself with static-like thrusters coming from his hands. They saw Ben fighting Ironclad intensely, with both of them sending blows to each other. Ironclad hits Ben by using a car as a blunt object, only for Ben to send a strong headbutt at Ironclad's head causing him to drop the car. Ben grabs a street lamp and bashes it at Ironclad, sending him flying toward a bus. Ben charged straight ahead at Ironclad, until the bus Ironclad impacted it hovered. The bus slammed Ben to the ground, revealing Vector above it moving the bus with telekinesis. A blonde haired woman with a ponytail and green eyes, wearing a pink and purple shirt and stone-washed jeans went to pull Ben up from the ground Vector smirked. He started pulling the bus up preparing to launch it again at Ben when

KRRAAAAKOOOM

A lightning strike to hit him and for Ironclad to be shot with an impulse blast. Ben rotated around and saw Sue, Jason, and David above him, standing beside him as a crowd was cheering on seeing the four.

"The Fantastic Four are back!" said a woman from the crowd

"You go Thing!" says a man wearing a football jersey

"Did they get new members?" asked a man in a business suit, mostly a news anchorman approached them as he glanced at David O'Kirk and Jason Long

"Invisible woman, who are your new members?" he asked Invisible woman

"David O'Kirk, aka Singularity." David answered for her

"Jason Long, just call me Lightning." Jason said as the red-headed girl with a ponytail and green eyes kissed him in the cheek showing a flushed look

"Does this means the Fantastic Four are back?" she asked Sue seeing Ben, David, and Jason staring at her, waiting for her to answer

"Yes, yes we are." she answered with a grin


	2. Issue 2: Atlantis Attacks

**AN: Check on the poll on who should be paired up with Miles in my story, Miles Morales: Young Avenger. Should it be X-23 or Miss America? Make sure you go to it when you have the chance to vote. Also, please review and enjoy!  
**

Issue 2: Atlantis Attacks

Baxter Building. Manhatten, New York 4:40 P.M.

Now with the whole world knowing the Fantastic Four are back, the four sat back and wondered what to do now that the Fantastic Four were reformed. Susan and her team mates were in the main lab, with David going over some unknown data given to him by Carol Danvers. Jason was analyzing decrytions from a terminal as Ben went inside the lab, walking toward Sue.

"Susie, are you even sure you want to put the Fantastic Four back together? Most of all, can David and Jason handle doin' what we do?" Ben asked his girlfriend with Sue glancing at their friends David O'Kirk and Jason Long, then back at his girlfriend

"Ben, I'm sure they can handle it. If David and Jason can handle an alien invasion, liberating terrorists, and someone like Simon Utrecht and his so called U-foes, they can handle what we once did in the good old days of the Fantastic Four." Sue replied reassuring Ben who groaned for a moment staring at the two members of his team

"I hope you're right, Susie. I hope you're right, especially for whatever heads our ways from now on." he said back glancing at David and Jason

"Has anyone thought about who should be the team leader?" asked Jason still analyzing more algorithms

"It's obvious, Jay man." David stated. "The leader should be me." he answered for himself with Jason shaking his head in disapproval and ignorance

"No it shouldn't." Jason replied as David glared at him, while Jason ignored the look his friend was giving him. "You're not the leading type, David. I think it needs to be someone whose more experienced in leadership, someone who makes the calls in order to keep the team together and right on track." he explained

"Whoa, Whoa! Whose more experienced than me?" David replied turning to Jason

"I'd say Ben or Susie should be team leader. And I have a good feeling it'll be Susie, she's always had us pegged whenever it came to a quick plan." answered Jason glancing back at David

"I don't know if they even want the role for team leader. I mean I'd make a great and funny leader with my brains being my strongest point, aside from time manipulating powers. Ben's our muscles, Susie's our defense on the team with her invisibility and force field powers, and you're pretty much the offensive side of it all Jason since you can manipulate electricity and magnetism." David explained staring Jason while decoding the data given to him by Carol Danvers. "Ben and Susie, earth and wind. Me and you, ice and lightning."

"You're right on the defensive, offensive, and brawn on the team along with you being the brains of the group. But, you're not actually funny than you think you are dude." replied Jason as David corked his eyebrows

"Who's funnier than me?" he asked Jason and pausing his work on the unknown data slighty put off by someone been funnier than him

"DeadPool." Jason answered finally finished analyzing the decrypted data analysis from S.H.I.E.L.D

"Even though he's not the saniest person in the world, doesn't mean he's that funny." David retorted in disbelieving someone is more funnier than him

"They called him the merc with the mouth for a reason." Jason stated sending analysis to S.H.I.E.L.D

"Yeah, you're right. As soon as he'll talk, he never shuts the hell up. I mean does he have a twin brother that's more badass and he's with the X-men right now? Like I was saying before, I just think one of them is funny and the other is a complete total badass. But who knows? Could be both. Anyway, what's with you and that red-headed hottie of yours from earlier Jason? Does she got a name?" David replied with Jason looking away not showing his flushed expression

"Her name's Frankie, Frankie Raye. She's smart, peace loving and the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Like I had meant last time, ask Ben or Sue on who wants to be the leader of the F4." he explained hiding away his blushed face

"Susie, who's the leader of the F4 now? You or Ben?" David asked them with Ben and Susan looking at each other then back at David and Jason

"Well, we haven't-" Sue is cut off from a booming sound

BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM

"What the hell is that noise comin' from?" said Ben trying to concentrate the booming sound coming from down below

"I don't know, Ben. Let's find out." Jason declared with the F4 leaving the main lab and heading toward to where the sound was coming from

They were now in the hall way of their headquarters, hearing the booming sounds coming from the elevator. The sound became more and more intense, only for the elevator to crack open revealing a hand. A figure had came out of the elevator, it was obviously that the figure was human sized at the moment it entered. The figure reveals itself to be a pointed ear man with a spikey black flatop hairstyle, gills behind his ears, and feathered wings on his ankles. Susan Storm and Ben Grimm's eyes widened with shock to know who this man was, Namor the king of Atlantis. He struggled to stand up of his own will, but he remained wounded and grunting in pain in front of the Fantastic Four as he fell to the ground floor uncounscious. Behind him was a woman with the same features as Namor only with long dark hair and a tiara picking up Namor from off the ground revealing herself as Namora, the cousin of Namor.

"You all are in grave danger." she said as Ben and Jason helped Namor up

Main lab, Baxter Building. Manhatten, New York 4:50 P.M.

Namor was being revived in a vita pod in the lab with Ben staring at him in case he would go berserk like the time when the original Fantastic Four encountered him, while Jason was checking out Namor's vital signs as David eyed Namora talking to Sue. Ever since Namor and Namora had arrived in the headquarters of the reformed Fantastic Four, all David could do is stare at her all day as Jason and Ben noticed him eying Namora.

'What a pretty thing she is.' David said, only to be interrupted by a laugh from Ben and Jason who also notices David looking at Namora. 'Fine legs, nice curves, and sexy body. Where have you been all my-'

"Hey, lover boy! Stop eyin' up your girlfriend, and help us out over here." said Ben, with a smirk crossing his arms as David blushed and headed back to Ben and Jason. But unknown to the three of them, Namor's eyes started to open up as they went wide with rage saying one thing

"Imperius Rex!" he yelled out as he punched both Ben and Jason, sending them both flying back only for David to put up a chronolight leviating Namor in low gravity

"Whoa, Whoa! Hey elf and wing footed dude, we need you to chill out." he said still keeping his chronolight on Namor. "Relax there, King Imperius. There's no need to go all Hulk on us." David reasoned only for Namor to propel a punch toward David's way only for it to be caught by his cousin, Namora

"Namor, no! You must be calm, cousin. We did not come here to fight the surface dwellers. We came here to only warn them about the impending danger." she said calming down Namor

"You mentioned that we were in danger. From what exactly?" Jason asked the female sub-mariner

"Not what, but who." she said with her hands on her hips, biting her lip. "It was just a normal day at Atlantis, filled with the occasional duties of ruling our empire. While me, Namor and our royal council were in the Throne room, we were attacked by a deadly coup. The barbarian king known as Attuma and his lackey Tigershark were in command of the coup and besieged Namor off the throne. Even though my cousin and I fought off the interlopers, we were still completely outnumbered by Attuma's forces. We came here to warn you about Attuma, to prepare for his invasion." Namora explained

"Attuma wants to be king of my people, my throne. He will not succeed!" Namor added growled

"And you need our help to take it all back. No worries, fish boy. We can give Attuma a pile of whoop ass and send him running back to his-" Ben is cut off by Namor who glared deadly at him

"I did not come for your help, surface dweller!" he shouted with Ben glaring right back at Namor. "Or for any of your help at all!"

"You're the one to talk, fish boy! You got your ass kicked by a under-the-sea barbarian. I mean you're suppose to be Imperius Rex, the King of frickin' Atlantis, and you still get owned!" Ben yelled back at the sub mariner while folding his arms

"How dare you challenge me!" Namor hissed shouting. "Do you really wish to face my might, Benjamin Grimm?!" Namor shouted angrily ready to fight the Thing

"Oh I do, ocean boy! Bring it on, ya water elf eared bastard!" Ben yelled getting into a fighting stance, only to be stopped by two chronolights wrapping together Namor and Ben

"Enough, Both of you! This isn't the time to fight with each other." declared David holding two chronolights surrounding both Ben and Namor. "You can start your match for the WWE title later."

"He is right, Namor. We did not come here to fight the Fantastic Four." Namora responded touching his shoulder. "We need their help against Attuma to take back Atlantis. We cannot do this on our own." she stated, now glancing at Sue Storm

"We need to come up with a plan. That way, we can stop Attuma in his tracks." Susan declared to the rest of the Fantastic Four including Namora and Namor, except he was more irritated to come up with a strategy

"The time for planning is over! The time for an attack should be now! I will not allow my kingdom to be taken by Attuma!" barked Namor as a hologram of Atlantis appeared in the lab forming up in front of all six

"Namor, we need a plan if you're going to take back Atlantis." Jason said as the hologram shifted down at the palace. "So, what we'll do is sneak into the palace, head toward the Throne room where Attuma would mostly be located and we can handle Attuma once we-" Jason's voice trailed off when a booming sound is heard throughout the Baxter Building

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

FABOOM FABOOM

"What the hell was that?" David replied feeling a little on edge

"The invasion has begun." answered Namora with the others heading toward the sound of the disturbance made recently as they left out of the hanger of the Baxter Building itself

Long Island, New York 5:08 P.M.

The newly improved Fantasticar made by David O'Kirk and Jason Long (resembles the one from Rise of the Silver Surfer, only difference that it has a hood roof and the middle seats are separated from each other) soaring through the city, with Namor and Namora flying behind them as people flee in terror of the Atlantean attack of Attuma's reign. The Fantasticar dived into the lake of New York bay to see a fleet of Atlanteans platoons marching forth close to the docks, while Namor and Namora landed on the ground of the palace as the Atlantean armies weapons were pulled away by Lightning's magnetic field and Invisible woman's force fields who wore underwear suits. Singularity and the Thing wore the same thing while they landed beside them as Namor and Namora made themselves known to their people, only for some of the Atlanteans to kneel and some stand their ground.

"I am your rightfully king of Atlantis!" he proclaimed. "As the rightful heir to the throne of Atlantis, I command this army to stand down!" Namor commanded as atlantean armies where confused on with who to follow, Namor or Attuma

"Attuma will not lead Atlantis, not even us to glory. He and Tigershark want to use you for their own benefits, to leave you completely discarded! Is this what you want for our people? Is this what you want for Atlantis?" Namora questioned them with a horn being blown as a light blue skinned man with tentacles as a beard and a tigershark like humanoid revealed themselves to be Attuma and Tigershark as they approached the Fantastic Four including Namor and Namora

"Namor! I should have known you were the cause of this! And I see you brought help, from surface dwellers no least. How humilating for you." he growled glaring at the Sub-mariner, his cousin Namora, and the Fantastic Four

"Actually, you got the whole thing all wrong sea breath. We're here to see namor kick the crap out of you, so you and your friend there are pretty screwed." David mocked the barbarian chief and his lieutenant Tigershark with a glare being sent his way

"Do you who you speak to, surface-dweller?" Attuma threatened Singularity with as him and Lightning let out a laugh

"An underwater Conan the barbarian rip-off?" he deadpanned. "Oh no wait, you're under-the-sea version of braveheart! Just paint your face white and blue, and you'll definetely fit the part. Oh wait, no, nevermind. I can see you're already blue enough as it is." he replied jokingly

"Watch your tone, surface-dweller!" Attuma hissed, pointing a trident directly at David angrily while O'Kirk slowly balled his fists

"Hmm, as tempting as it sounds." he chimed. "That's a big no there, fish breath." David continously mocked as a smirk crossed his face in front of Attuma, with his eyes widen in rage as a screeching roar was heard behind Tigershark

A couple of squid-like tenatcles approached from under the ocean, being seen in front of the Fantastic Four along with Namor and Namora eyes widened with intensified shock. Three more tenatcles started to appeared above them in the water, along with two giant arms of a creature something out from the deep seas. A head and torso appears out of the sea, revealing it to be a combination of a giant squid and shark-like teeth. The beast that stood in front of the Fantastic Four, Namor, and Namora was none other than the Kraken.

"RRAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH!" roared the monster of sea

"What the f*ck is that thing?" David said half horrified and half shocked

"It is the Kraken. We have to send it back into the deep sea, we must get the horn from Attuma's belt. It is the only way to stop the Kraken." Namora stated as her and Namor got into fighting stances along with the Fantastic Four getting ready as well

"We. Are. So. Screwed." Jason said as the people in front of him agreed

"What's the plan here, Susie?" David asked Sue staring at Attuma, who was holding the horn in his hand and then at the Kraken until she came up with an idea

"Ben, I need you and David to stall the Kraken from getting into the rest of the city. Me and Jason will deal with Attuma and Tigershark. Namor, I need you and Namora to-" she's cut off by the fact Namor and Namora rammed at Attuma and Tigershark

"I guess they got that part cover." Jason said seeing Namor and Namora charge at both Attuma and Tigershark like a torpedo

Ben and David went to the direction of the Kraken, thinking of a way to distract the it while Sue and Jason went to take the horn from Attuma. David pulled out two chronolights on four of the tentacles while on the hood of the Fantasticar, with Ben ramming it from above the air and impacted into the ocean as...

BLLWWWWOOOMMM BBBLLLLWWWWOOOOOMMM

SMAASH

Ben tackled the Kraken on the head, with the beast shrugging him off of it. He held out tight as David fired off two impulse blasts at its face, completely staggering it sending it crashing down in front of the atlantean ships arriving to face the interlopers. Meanwhile, Jason uses his electro-magentic powers to remove Attuma's spear from his hand as Sue struck Attuma with a force field wall. David slowed time down to quickly evade the striking force of the Kraken, along with getting Ben away from one of the blows as he allowed time to play back to normal. Ben and David aim for the eyes of the Kraken, with Ben sending a striking blow and David letting out another impulse blast at the eyes as it descending back at sea defeated. Jason threw out two metal covered magnetic balls at Tigershark, who in return easily dodged the blows and attempted to charge at Jason.

However, Jason hovered up above in the ocean dodging the charge from Tigershark. Ben sent a strong hook at Tigershark, only for David to bring out a chronolight at Tigershark that held him in place. Sue pulled the horn away from Attuma with a force field bubble as Tigershark attempted to stop her, only for Jason to create a giant metal wall from the Atlantean weapons and shields to collided itself as it crashed toward Tigershark. David is tackled by Attuma, falling into the action as Namor and Namora dive in to save him. Namor rams into Attuma finishing their fight while Namora goes to save David as they were above ground with Namora giving David mouth-to-mouth. After three more tries of mouth-to-mouth CPR, David gasped for air only to Namora staring at him with a smiling at him.

"You have fought well, David O'Kirk." she complimented as David smiled back at her with him getting up off the ground

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself, little mermaid." he said to see her show a flirty smirk while she blew the horn that sent the Kraken heading back into the deep sea, with the Atlantean army returning to the underwater city in Atlantis

"Prehaps I should reward you, personally." she replied in a flirty tone

"Really? What do I get as a reward?" David asked the female Sub-mariner as she caressed his cheek

"I must not kiss and tell, David O'Kirk. For now, let's worry about Attuma first and then you will finally have your reward." she responded with Attuma being thrown into the air and impacted on the ground by Namor the Sub-mariner as the Atlantean army kneeled down to their true king, Namor the Sub-mariner

"I take it you won?" asked Jason noticing the defeated atlantean barbarian chief

"Of course, I won." answered Namor. "I am Imperius Rex, the rightful king of Atlantis." he then threw to his royal guard who begun taking him to the atlantean dungeon. "No one takes my throne, no one. Not even this barbarian scum, but first I must attend to my people. I thank you, Fantastic Four." he added with the atlanteans kneeling over their king

"Someday, I will tolerate you surface-dwellers. Again, I thank you." he concluded as Namor, the atlanteans and Kraken, along with Namora left only for her to kiss David O'Kirk on the lips for five seconds as she left with her cousin

"Nice plan, team leader." Jason said to Susan

"Yeah, nice one Susan." replied David. "I guess this rules you on being the leader of the F4 now."

"Way to go, Susie." Ben said with a warm embracing hug to his girlfriend

"Thanks, guys. Now, let's go home." she declared with the Fantastic Four getting inside the Fantasticar

"You said at, Susie. I got to head back to see what kind of reward Namora has in stored for me." he responded with Ben, Sue, and Jason shook their heads as they laughed

"Come on, guys. It can happen." David said with the whole F4 heading away from the docks in the Fantasticar and taking off as they head back home

Hanger bay. Baxter Building, New York 5:31 P.M.

The Fantasticar landed inside the compound of the Baxter Building, with the Fantastic Four stepping outside as a mechanical voice made itself known to the F4.

"Welcome back, Ms. Storm. I trust everything went well?" said the voice with a small grin crossing Susan's face

"Yes, H.E.R.B.I.E. Did we got any calls while we dealing with the crisis?" she replied

"As a matter of fact, yes. S.H.I.E.L.D requested your assistance. Also, it appears that Captain America has returned." H.E.R.B.I.E stated with the eyes of the Fantastic Four popping up opened

"Wait, you are saying that Captain Bluetights is back?" David asked in a shocked and surprised tone

"It's Captain America, Mr. O'Kirk." H.E.R.B.I.E corrected David

"Why is he back all of a sudden?" Ben asked curious why Captain America

"Something tells me we're about to find out Ben." answered Jason as he narrowed his eyes at the window, which showed a S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier hovering from above the Baxter Building itself.


	3. Issue 3: A New Enemy

Issue 3: New Enemy

Unknown location. Washington, D.C. 8:12 p.m.

In the destroyed ruins of Washington D.C., an underground base belonging to the terrorist group known as Hydra is under attack with a searing explosion burning the living people that were trying to escape. Two Hydra soldiers kept firing at a strange form in the hallway beside them, using little effort they had in them. It was a reptilian being with a furrowed chin, pointed ears, and about six foot eight tall wearing a purple chest plate and black armor. The reptilian being turned out to be a Skrull as he charges at the two Hydra soldiers, killing both of them by slamming their heads toward a wall now bloodied.

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

WHOOOOOOOSSSSSHHH

The skrull formed wings on his back and flew out of the elevator, ramming out of the underground Hydra base and soared away in the night sky from his capturers.

Meeting room, Triskelion. Manhatten, New York 8:44 p.m.

The Fantastic Four sat waiting for the Ultimates to arrive, while Sue saw David pacing around back and forth impatiently. Jason was levitating four pens with his magnetic powers, while Ben had his feet on the meeting room table folding his arms behind his back savoring the time to get comfortable. Suddenly, the door opens up revealing Ultimates Iron man, Thor, and Captain America along with Carol Danvers. Once they entered the meeting room, David stop pacing while Ben and Jason turned their attention to the Ultimates.

"Miss Storm, thank you for coming here to meet us. I suppose there's no need for introductions since everyone knows everyone." said Carol Danvers sitting down

"Ms. Storm, Mr. Grimm." Cap looked at David and Jason. "Mister O'Kirk, Mister Long." Cap concluded with a straight face

"Captain, Tony, and Thor." Jason greeted, shaking their hands

"Bluetights, Shell-head, and Goldilocks." David said to the three Ultimates who smirk and chuckled at the remark David gave except Captain America

"America." he corrected annoyed at David's wise-cracks

"Is there a reason why you called us here? This seems urgent all of a sudden." Sue replied getting to the matter at hand

"Right, down to business. During a investigation of hidden underground Hydra base, an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agent was suppose to deliver us information from the insurgents. However, there was a problem. The base was destroyed with everyone dead including the informant, the cause was this." Carol Danvers explained standing up as she played a video recording that showed security footage of Hydra soldiers shooting at a reptilian being with green skin, furrowed chin, and large pointy ears unleashing chaos at the Hydra base "It seems this alien didn't agreed with their hospitatlity. I've called down Geheneris HaloSon Mahr-vell to explain the alien situation." she replied as Captain Mahr-vell entering as he had an appearance of a black haired caucasian human with blue eyes and still wearing his kree uniform "Mahr-vell, you can take it from here." she concluded sitting back down, with Mahr-vell nodding his head

"Fantastic Four. Thank you for coming.Where to start, the alien that attacked the Hydra base is known as a Skrull. My race the Kree, we are at war with their empire." he stated

"We've met and fought a Skrull from another dimension where Thor was the President." Susan recalled remembering entering that dimension

"When did you... Oh wait, you guys did went to that dimension at one-time." David said remembering Sue and Ben went to that dimension once

"I'm guessing the ones we have in our dimension are different, since they can breathe in Earth's air as this one is still alive." Jason replied pointing at the Skrull in the security footage

"Correct. Luckily, S.H.I.E.L.D recovered a blood sample of the Skrull not destroyed." Mahr-vell says as the screen shifted to satellite infrared bio-signatures "Blue for surroundings, White for friendly, and the red dot is our little friend from the Hydra base. It looks like he's hiding- Mahr-vell is cut off as a speeding figure crashing in the meeting room, in front of the Ultimates and the Fantastic Four. The figure turned out to be the Skrull, with Ben changing into his glowing purple form as he charges at the Skrull only for the Skrull to send him flying back to a wall. The Skrull attempted to bash at Ben, only for a force field to surround him in a force field ball as the Skrull glancing at her and the rest of the Fantastic Four

"Who are you? And why did you come here?" she questioned the Skrull who showed a glance at her, David, and Jason while the Ultimates went to get their gear on

"I am Titannus, and I will bring honor to the Skrull empire!" yelled said person as he broke through the force field

"Mahr-vell, is the suit and those Nega-bands ready yet?" Carol asked Mahr-vell who flew him and her away from the battle

"They're ready, Carol Danvers. They're in the lab right now as we speak." he answered, looking straight into her emerald orbs with his blue kree eyes.

"Good." she said back smiling while her and Mahr-vell headed for the lab in order for Carol could equip test out both the suit and Nega-bands. "And it's just Carol or Commander Danvers, Mahr-vell."

Meanwhile, Jason launched a megawatt bolt at Titannus who was sent flying down a road as a couple of trucks drived un aware of what was going on.

BOOOOOOOM

Fortunately, the drivers stopped at the sight of Titannus getting up and glaring straight at them as he kicked both trucks away only for a magnetic field to catch them and set them down on the ground with Jason hovering above them. Titannus rammed Jason in the air, only for two force fields to slam against Titannus. From above, Ben landed on Titannus with his fists which impacted him on the ground.

SMMAAAASSSHHH

FFFLLLWWWWWWMMMMMM

David released a mid range impulse blast at Titannus, while Jason unleashed a lightning storm as David quickly got out of the way.

KRAAAKOOOOOMMMM

David and Jason narrowed their eyes at the sight of the recent lightning strike Jason sent at Titannus way, only for him to grab both David and Jason by the head. A force field forms itself on Titannus' head revealing to be Sue Storm as Ben sent Titannus flying with an uppercut, only to be sent back toward the ground by an energy blast from above. They looked up in the sky and saw Carol Danvers in a sleeveless black bodysuit that had a yellow thunderbolt on her chest with glowing wrist band gloves and a black cowl that covered her face, only revealing her green eyes, mouth, and chin along with a red sash around her waist. Captain Mahr-vell stood flying beside, with a smirk on his face and his arms folded together.

"Wow." said both David and Jason

"Well, boys. What do you think?" Carol replied with a grin crossing her face

"That was epic." David said with Jason nodding his head in reply

"Whoo, girl power!" Susan cheered at Carol with both her and Mahr-vell hovering down on the ground

"So, what sort of name you came up with to call yourself there Carol?" Ben asked her

"For now, just call me Ms. Marvel." she answered liking the sound of that name

"Ms. Marvel." Jason said pointing at Carol and back to Mahr-vell "Captain Mahr-vell, Captain Marvel. Those names would work well you guys." Jason concluded stroking his chin

"So, what we do with gruesome over here? I'm dyin' to know what's gonna with Tiny here." Ben replied pointing at the downed Skrull

"We'll put them in a containment cell for now. Thanks for the help, Fantastic Four." she thanked while her and Mahr-vell flew away

"Wow, we really are the city's greatest heroes." said Sue as her and the rest of the Fantastic Four called for the Fantasticar

"No Susie," the Fantasticar arrived as the Fantastic Four go inside "we're the world's greatest heroes." David concluded with a smile as the Fantasticar flew back to the Baxter Building


	4. Issue 4: the Search

Issue 4: the Search

Six months later, Thursday. Hanger Bay, Triskelion. Manhatten, New York 11:16 p.m.

Nick Fury walked by Captain Marvel and Carol Danvers also known as Ms. Marvel, who were putting on the finishing touches of a hi-tech ship from the Children of Tomorrow along with technology from Stark Industries, fuel sources from Horizon labs, resources from Oscorp and state-of-the-art engineering from Mahr-vell and Tri-Corp. Both Mahr-vell and Carol turned around to face Nick Fury with a salute, only Mahr-vell just nodded who also acknowledged it.

"Danvers, Mahr-vell, how are we doing?" he asked

"We're finished Gen. Fury, everything's solid. We'll have it ready tomorrow." answered Ms. Marvel

"Is the navigation system online, Mahr-vell? We need to be ready to the rest of the gems before someone else does." Fury replied sternly

"We will be ready, General. Which leads me to one question, who do you have in mind for this expedition into space?" asked Mahr-vell looking at him

"You'll find out tomorrow." he answered with a smirk on his face

Friday. Living room, Baxter Building. Manhatten, New York 10: 42 a.m.

Susan and her boyfriend Ben were cooking breakfast, while Jason and Frankie walked in sitting down with them. All of a sudden, everyone in the living room started hearing laughter coming from David's room while everyone shook their heads with a smirk being seen by Frankie. They heard a door open up and closed, along with unfamiliar foot steps besides David's being heard as Susan, Ben, Jason, and Frankie saw David and two women walked in the living room. David was completely shirtless only wearing silver gray sweatpants, while two women on the other hand were wearing oversized t-shirts as small gowns showing off some of their legs.

"Do I really want to know?" Jason asked David with his eyebrow quirked and held his arm around Frankie's waist

"It's best you don't, my friend." David answered, sitting down while both women leaned on him as he wrapped each around both of them. "So, guys, what we having today?" David asks Ben and Sue

"Something called make your breakfast." Ben said with David glancing at him, Sue, and Jason

"What did I do?" he asked confused

"Blew up Ben's beer can on his face and mooched off of me." Jason answered with him and Frankie getting up from the couch

"The beer can happened by accident!" David exclaimed raising his arms up "And, I don't mooch off of you Jason. I mean, really? When have I ever mooched off of you?" he asked his friend Jason

"September 10, high school." Jason answered recalling his and David's lives in high school

"That was only once, I needed you to cover for me while I was trying to ask Lucy Simpson out." David pointed out

"I remember that, she said she wasn't interested in preppy kids. Surprisingly, she went out with one of the nerds rather than you." Jason replied recalling his history David and Jason spent in high school

RIING RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

"Now who could that be calling here at this hour in the morning?" Susan asked herself, while pondering who was calling them as she went to get the phone

A phone ringed near the living room, with Susan picking up the phone and answering as Ben, Jason, and David wondered who was calling them at this hour in the morning. David gently moved both of the women off of him, while Jason and Ben went closer to hear in the conversation to whoever Susan was on the phone with. David poured himself a glass of orange juice as he walked toward Sue after she hung up the phone, with all eyes staring at her. There was now a long silence, leaving David to walk up front to her as he take a sip.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked, with him and everyone in the living room still staring at her

"Nick Fury. He says that the ship is ready." Sue told them with Ben, David, and Jason showing surprised expressions on their faces

"Already? Did Fury mention what he needed, Susie?" her rocky and tough boyfriend Ben Grimm asked her while she nodded her head

"He needs us on the expedition at 4 O' clock. Fury says he has a team for us to go on the expedition with us." Susan explained looking at Ben and her two teammates in the eyes

"Who do we have for our expedition? Did Fury mention anyone?" Ben asked as Sue nods her head

"No, he didn't. All he told me was to be there and grab our bags." Sue replied getting ready for the expedition

Launch site, Triskelion. Manhatten, New York 3:50 p.m.

The Fantasticar makes its way into the launch site of the Triskelion, to where the ship being launched for the expedition, descending into a nearby pad as Nick Fury approached once the Fantastic Four step out of the Fantasticar. They brought along some luggage and equipment for the expedition, while a few people came from behind Fury wearing space exploration suits, they knew the first two were Carol Danvers and Geheris Haloson Mahr-vell but not the rest of the team. The third was a african american man with a buzzcut, given the fact that a maintence was a Iron man-like armor inside the ship, while the fifth one was a woman with orange tiger like fur, long red hair, and cat-like eyes. A black armored suit went inside the S.H.I.E.L.D ship while two women appeared in front of them. One was a neck length brown haired woman wearing golden gauntlets, while the other one was a woman with green skin woman who looked liked a female version of the Hulk with green skin instead of grey. And the last person was a man with a military crew cut hair stepped beside Nick Fury, with a look of determination on his face. The ship itself looked deeply futuristic, partially due to the combination of Chidren of Tomorrow technology and the facilities used by Stark Industries along with Tri-Corp, Oscorp, and Horizon labs.

"Fantastic Four, so glad you could make it. I'd like for you to meet your team for the space expedition." Fury said "You know Colonel James Rhodes codename: War Machine and Dane Whitman codename: Black Knight, he's already inside. But to those you don't know, this is Daisy Johnson codename: Quake," motioning his hand toward the woman wearing the golden gauntlets "Maria Grant Nelson codename: Tigra." pointing the brown furred woman "David, you and Jason already know Dr. Elizabeth Ross." receving a smile from Betty Ross "And this is lieutenant Aeran Pierce codename designation: Super Soldier." said man gave Sue Storm and her team mates a military salute

"I take it that this is our exploration team you set for us, General?" Jason said as Fury gave off a quick nod. Jason started observing the moving force of everyone preparing the ship that will send them into space

"That's correct, Long. You four are going to space to find the rest of those gems, so the boys at Project: Pegasus can keep them out of harm's reach." Fury said heading closer to the Fantastic Four with a grim look on his face. "If those gems fall into the wrong hands, it could be the end for the whole world, the entire universe even." David cocked his head to see supplies and resources being moved inside the spaceship

"So everything's inside? We have everything we need for the expedition?" David O'Kirk replied

"The supplies and resources are already inside Mister O'Kirk, we should get ready. The countdown is under way. You've got six minutes to get inside your suits once we get in the ship. Ma'am, sirs." Super soldier said saluting and heading back in the ship as Sue glanced back at the Fantasticar while Ben, David, and Jason got their stuff out of it as Super soldier turned back for a moment "Welcome to the Pegasus I, Fantastic four." he said back with a smirk

"HERBIE, take the Fantasticar back to the Baxter Building." she commanded the artifical intelligence known as HERBIE. "Looks like we're going to be gone for a while."

"Yes, Ms. Storm." said HERBIE as the Fantasticar flys away back to the Baxter Building after the Fantastic Four, heading straight for the ship to take off in a few minutes

"I can't believe this ship is finally ready, about time! Off into space at last. One small step for man, one giant leap for David O'Kirk." David said, grinning cheerfully. "Finally, I get to explore space for the first time!"

Ben grinned smugly at David. "I agree with ya on that one Davy, but you're not going in alone. Besides, someone has to keep you in check." he said now heading to their quarters of the ship.

"They've got everything in this ship, valuable electronics, resources, power, and supplies to last us near a full year." Sue said, now turning her head toward Jason who seemed depressed all of a sudden. "Jason, are you alright?"

Jason snapped back into reality, now whirled his head toward Susan who showed a worried look on her face. "I'm alright, Susie. It's just... I told Enid that I would get her a souvenir from space a while back before... you know. I just wish she was here right now." Jason said looking up for a moment while walking, then held his face down. The promise he make for Reed's little sister Enid meant he would keep it, before Reed's insany her and the Richards family

"She'd be happy, Jason." Susan said, with her hand on Jason's shoulder

"I know, Susie. I hope she's looking at us now." Jason said, glancing back Susan with a smirk as they were into quarters to put their luggage away and change into their space exploration suits, with their fantastic four outfits inside

the Fantastic Four made their way to the cockpit of the ship to await countdown to launch, with Super soldier along with three more people in astronaut suits arrive at the cockpit. The first two were Betty Ross which they already knew, but the last one was a complete mystery to them. The last person was a woman with shoulder length auburn hair and blue eyes, she also had luscious lips along the way. The Fantastic Four strapped themselves into their seats, ready to take off into their exploration to space as the auburn haired woman rode along as Ben Grimm's co-pilot.

"Ya got a name there, miss...?" Ben's voice trailed off out of not knowning the brown haired woman's name

"Morse. Barbara Morse, call me Bobbi. I'm also you're co-pilot codename: Mockingbird." she says starting up the systems to the ship "S.H.I.E.L.D command, this is Pegasus I, we are ready to go. I repeat, we are ready for liftoff."

"Stand by Pegasus I, await for further instructions. Estimated countdown should begin in two minutes."

"Roger that, S.H.I.E.L.D command." she replied flicking off the radio. "First time to be sent into space?"

"Yeah, you?" Ben asked agent Morse, who answered with a nod as David leaned back on the seat relaxed and sighed

"Space, the final frontier. These are the glory days of the space ship known as Pegasus I-" Jason happen to cut him off

"Why are you quoting Star Trek?" he asked quirking his eyebrow at his best friend

"Because space is a final frontier, man. The same goes for Next Generation and Voyager, except for Enterprise. God that show sucked." David replied to Jason as the radio flicked back on

"Pegasus I, commence liftoff."

"Copy that, SHIELD command. Over and out." said Ben Grimm

"Thruster engaged, navigation system online, core enable. We're ready to go." Mockingbird said with a smirk crossing her face as she started the ships systems

"Liftoff in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Liftoff!"

WWWWWHHHHOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH

Pegasus I immediately takes off the launch pad, soaring into the sky at impressive speed. Pegasus I soared farther through the sky, until it finally reached space as everyone inside saw in awe of the view of outer space along with Earth's moon. Sue and Ben had been into space before at one time, but David and Jason's eyes were widened with awestruck and amazement of actually being in space for the first time of their lives. Suddenly, they find themselves being warped into space as Mockingbird gripped a lever down on the controls to the ship. During warp, Super Soldier got up from his chair and walked towards the Fantastic Four with both of his hands behind his back.

"I've been told by General Fury to fill you in on this space expedition, the reason why you four are in this expedition." he said, glancing at the Fantastic Four "A prisoner that you four, along with Captain Danvers and Mahr-vell encounted name Titannus escaped from the Triskelion and took the infinity gems. The infinity gauntlet also got taken away too." he finished explaining as the Fantastic Four's expression went completely shocked at the discovery of the infinity gems being taken

"How did Titannus escape? He was locked away in the Raft, one of the most secure prisons on Earth." Susan stated

"That's what SHIELD has been trying to figure out lately, nothing hasn't come up on how it happened." Lieutenant Pierce replied sitting down on a seat. "They believed someone had hacked into the systems, causing him to break out from statis. He rampaged in the raft, taking the infinity gems and gauntlet with him."

"Luckily, we were able to place a tracer inside him courtesy of Mahr-vell." the F4 then glanced at Mahr-vell. "This ship right here was designed after we encountered Titannus, with a little help from the Children of Tomorrow, we're starting to get these babies in the near future someday." Mockingbird said still on the steering wheel of the ship with Ben Grimm piloting it along with her

"Do we know if Titannus could be heading back to the Skrull empire? That's mainly the place he would be in right now." Jason implied as he brought up a holographic map of the galaxy. It showed the location of all sections covered by the Kree, Skrull, along with different other sentient species in the galaxy

"That is right, Jason Long. However he did not, instead he landed here on this quadrant." Mahr-vell answered pointing at a small red light northwest of the map which was close enough to the Skrull empire

"That's strange." Betty said, looking back at the location as he glanced at Mahr-vell. "Why would Titannus stop there? it's not part of the Skrull terriority." she replied as the ship stopped out of warp

"You're right, it isn't." Sue agreed, staring at the coordinates while confused on the location Titannus resided in. "What reason could he have for stopping toward that planet?"

"Maybe he just wanted to snooze off someplace else. A big 'ol skrull like him would tend to do that." David joked with everyone in the cockpit staring at him "What?"

BWOOOOM

The ship is suddenly under attack from unknown alien ships, with Ben manuevering away from the dog fight while Mockingbird got the turrets online as her and Super soldier take a shot at a few of them. Meanwhile, everyone got in the upper deck and lower deck of the ship took defensive measures by placing the shields up on the ship and repairing the damage done from outside the ship. Sue and Jason equipped into their space exploration ships along with Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel, while War Machine and Black Knight were outside in space, fighting the fighters that came at them.

ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAZZZZZZZTTTT

A fighter shot out a energy beam at both War Machine and Black Knight, only for a force field to pop up and shield them from the impact. They spunned around and saw Invisible woman, Lightning, Ms. Marvel, and Captain Marvel coming in to aid them against the appending invaders. Jason used his magnetic powers, easy causing to the fighters to be halted back, while he brought one of the ships towards Susan and the group. Inside the fighter, they saw a squid-like alien with tentacles on its head with the facial appearance striking a human resemblance only gills on their necks and dark black eyes. The alien was speaking into its native language, leaving everyone to be confused and unable to understand it as Mahr-vell held out a small device to translate the alien language.

"I am Geherenis Haloson Mahr-vell of the Kree Empire." Mahr-vell stated to the squid-like alien flying the ship close to them. "This is Susan Storm, Jason Long, Captain Carol Danvers, Colonel James Rhodes, and Dane Whitman of Earth. Why have you attacked us?"

"Kree? Human? We thought you were the others from the planet we escaped. You and your companions should flee, Kree!" the alien warned, urgently

"Wait! What do you mean by fleeing this world? Is that planet one of the Skrull empire colonies?" Sue asked the squid alien

"No, the world below us is a dangerous jungle planet called Turoka. It would not be wise to go there. The inhabitats are somewhat known to be hostile toward those not from their world." he replied, with Jason releasing the alien ships from his magnetic grip on them

"We can't leave. We're looking for a Skrull named Titannus. He took the Infinity gems, along with the Infinity gauntlet itself." Sue explained as the squid-like alien eyes widened with shaken fear

"The Infinity gauntlet?! Why does Titannnus of all Skrulls has the Infinity gauntlet?!" the alien nearly shouted with everyone looking back at each other and back at the alien

"It's a little hard to explain, but can you give us any advice before we head to Turoka?" Ms. Marvel asked

"Stay out of the inhabitats sights, that is all the advice I could give you." he answered in a waringly tone

"Thanks. By the way, who are you?" Jason asked the squid-like alien being

"I am Ra'Lok H'Sor, and I am a Turlin from the planet Quertila. I wish you good fortune, travellers." Ra'Lok said as him and the rest of his people fled the planet and went back to their homeworld

"Well, do we take our chances and go into a hostile alien world along with an angry Skrull that holds a grudge against? Or do we go all insneaky like?" David asked flicking his communicator to Susan and Jason's frequency as they glanced at Carol and Mahr-vell

"We'll think of something as we go. We're coming back inside, open up the airlock David." Sue replied with everyone else went back inside the Pegasus

Due to the information they received from Ra'Lok H'Sor, Sue and the others were thinking of a decision while the ship descended into Turoka. After a hour later, everyone came to a decision once they landed on the alien planet. They decided to look for Titannus while avoiding the hostile inhabitats in Turoka, or if possible, establish some sort of peaceful solution to use for the inhabitats. Meanwhile in a cave in Turoka, Titannus stood holding the Infinity gems in one hand while holding the Infinity gauntlet in the other hand as he stared at both of the items in his hands. Titannus just smirks at the sight of the Infinity gauntlet, hoping it would please the Skrull empire and look to him as their emperor.

"Soon... Soon I will finally rule the Skrull empire! For both Skrull and deviant!" Titannus yelled with pride as a shadowy figure appeared behind him

"I do not think so, Skrull." the figure said

"Who dares denies me of my purpose?!" he shouted back as the figure stepped into the light revealing to be the son of Thanos, Ronan the accuser

"The son of Thanos, still licking your dead father's boot?" Titannus taunted while smirking as Ronan seemed to be calm

"Still banished by your beloved empire?" Ronan countered back, with Titannus glaring as he began charging him, only to be sent flying away by Ronan himself

BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

"arrgghhh..." Titannus groaned, with his vision still blurry hardly keeping his eyes up at the moment during the impact on the ground

"Now that I have your attention, Skrull. I have something to discuss with you." Ronan said holding his mace with two hands


	5. Issue 5: Old Friends Returning

Issue 5: Old Friends Returning

Jungle rain forest. Planet Turoka, 11:24 a.m.

In the bizarre and mysterious alien rain forest of the jungle planet Turoka, Invisible woman along with Tigra, Betty Ross under the codename: Lady Jade, Singularity, Lightning, and Super soldier cruising through the jungle remaining undetected by sentient hostile beings on Turoka. Tigra was wearing a traditional outfit when she wore it during her time with the West Coast Ultimates, matching her size well only being a one piece outfit. Lady Jade was wearing a purple no sleeve vest that exposed her cleavage and stomach, along the way purple matching shorts with black stripes and purple fingerless gloves on her hands. Aerean Pierce aka Super soldier was wearing a black short sleeve bodysuit with a blue torso, red chest, and a white star on the middle of the suit and a brown pouch ultilty belt. He also wore black combat gloves along the way, a device on his left wrist while a light energy shield resembling Captain America's first shield appeared. Sue Storm, David O'Kirk and Jason Long on the other hand, were wearing their new Fantastic Four outfits new and improved on their old Fantastic Four outfits for the past five or six months. The outfit were blue as usual, only short sleeve now instead of long sleeve than the original. They were blue with black insets that went from the shoulders and chest, with a new Fantastic Four emblem on their chest (Fantastic Four movie costume only short-sleeved just for Turoka).

"Damn bugs, they're flying all over us." Tigra growled, swatting the flies that came at her as Lady Jade was doing the same

"I definetely agreed with you on that one, Tigra. The sooner we find Titannus, the sooner we could get the hell out of here." she stated, slightly annoyed of having bugs swoop in on her while all of the bugs suddenly came to Lightning that they became electrified with everyone looking straight at him. "Well, what's this?"

"You're a human bug zapper, Jason. Why didn't we let you go in front of us first?" Singularity replied, slightly grinning at his friend who sighed. "Do we even know where ol' Tiny is? He's not that nimble."

"We'll find out as soon as we can, people. For now, we keep moving." Super soldier said glancing at the group. "We can't let Titannus leave this planet with those Infinity gems and that gauntlet." he declared, moving the bushes and vines out of his way

"Why would Titannus head into an hostile alien planet? Why didn't he just go back to the Skrull empire?" Susan asked, moving through the bushes

"Well let's think on it, shall we?" David said jokingly. "He happens to be a giant ass Skrull in possession of both the Infinity gems and the Infinity gauntlet with a possible tendency of taking over the Skrull Empire, and probably the entire universe." he joked, with Susan, Tigra, and Lady Jade rolling their eyes with a smirk. "Unless of course, he's just here to rest, get his energy up, or probably just-"

"DAVID!" yelled both Invisible woman and Lightning

"What? I'm just saying. I mean, why else could he be do-" Singularity was cut off when all of a sudden...

THHWWWOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

A booming sound was heard in six miles away from the group, with alien-like birds scattering away from what was going on. Super soldier pulled out a pair of binoclaurs, viewing the birds leaving away from what was six miles away from them. Invisible woman gave Super soldier a lift in the sky, with Lieutenant Aerean Pierce getting a better viewpoint on where the sound was coming from. In the distance, there was a crater where two beings were fighting intensely below the crator with one of them revealing to be Titannus. The other one however, was completely different to Super soldier as Invisible woman and Lightning hovered beside him with lieutenant Somers giving the binoclaurs to Susan Storm. Invisible woman held onto the binoclaurs realizing the first alien fighting was definetely Titannus himself, but her eyes widened at who the next one was.

"Ronan? What is he doing here?" Susan said in a puzzled and nearly shocked tone, wondering why the son of Thanos was here on Turoka

"As in Ronan the Accuser, son of Thanos?" Jason asked Sue, who nodded her head in answer. "And if he's here... we need to hurry, now."

"Alright there, Jason." replied Sue, with Tigra, Lady Jade, and Singularity being levitated by a force field by invisible woman as they fly toward the battle with Titannus and Ronan the Accuser

Meanwhile, in six miles out...

THUD

THUD

Ronan the Accuser is sent flying back to the ground by Titannus as he charged him dead on, with Ronan slightly holding his mace and pointing at Titannus. He then viciously slammed his mace directly at Titannus, who was sent spinning away toward a few trees. The Accuser walked to where the Skrull deviant was sent flying into, only for a couple of trees to be sent hovering toward him while he swung his mace at the trees as he broke them apart with Titannus ramming into him unexpectedly.

BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM

"Rrrrryaaaaaahhhh!" Titannus roared, sending blow to blow across and toward Ronan the Accuser's face

However, Ronan caught the next blow as he headbutted Titannus along with delievering a striking blow impacting on his chest. Titannus retaliated by sending an uppercut towards the accuser's chin along with a few blows to the chest, only for Ronan to bash him on his back as kneeled down on the ground. Ronan prepared to deliever a final blow until suddenly, he was propelled by an invisible force along the way, levitating him all of a sudden. The mysterious and invisible force turned out to be Invisible woman, Singularity, and Lightning along with Super soldier, Tigra, and Lady Jade standing in front of him and the Skrull deviant Titannus while said Skrull stood up. Then suddenly, the Pegasus hovers above Ronan the Accuser and Titannus the Skrull deviant, with the Thing landing on the ground along with War Machine, Black Knight, Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel hovering above both of them as well.

"Susan Storm and Benjamin Grimm of the Fantastic Four, we meet again." Ronan then glanced at David O'Kirk and Jason Long barely curious. "Strange... I thought your brother Jonathan Storm and Reed Richards would be here as well. But instead I see two new members of the newfound four. Now tell me, where is your brother and Reed Richards?" he replied glancing at Sue and Ben, who looked down while David and Jason glance at Ronan

"Her brother is with another group of earth heroes called the X-Men." David said, preparing an impulse blast because of the next part he was going to say. But hated and regretted to say most of all with every fiber in his body. "And Reed Richards went power hungry and betrayed the Fantastic Four along with the rest of us." he explained harshly, being reminded of Reed's conquest

"I have always known that Reed Richards has always thought of himself as the smartest being in the universe, however he was sourly mistaken I presume?" Ronan asked

"You have no idea at all, we all still hate him for what he did." Sue muttered under her breath, with Ben looked away believing the friend he knew since school went mad with absolute power

"Why are you here with Titannus, Accuser? Especially alone by yourself, you do not have your father's guard with you?" Mahr-vell demanded, with Ronan slightly glancing at the Kree science captain

"That remains none of your concern, Kree. Neither does it for the rest of your companions." said the Accuser as a couple of unknown dropships descend behind Ronan he Accuser, with foot soldiers of the late Thanos' rule stood behind the Accuser

"As you can see, you all are completely surrounded." Ronan the Accuser said, grinning with satisfaction only for Titannus to laugh hysterically all of a sudden as everyone including Ronan looked at him entirely confused and nearly irritable

"I beg to differ." Titannus said, smirking. "I have been to this planet before, I am this planet's ruler since my exile from the Skrull empire!" he cackled as everyone started hearing bushes being snapped and moved, which could only mean one thing, the inhabitats of planet Turoka were on Titannus' side

The inhabitats of Turoka seemed to have an elfish-like humanoid in nature, with pale white skin along with five fingers and five toes. Each of them had yellow eyes, oval pointy ears, and long white hair wearing light weight metal armor. Two more step out of the wilds only looking more different any of the others, one male and the other female. The male had a bronze helmet covering his face except his eyes and mouth, holding some sort of technology like spear in his hand. The female Turokan was completely different the others, wearing a tiara and golden light armor. Her eyes were aqua blue and her hair was silver-white as she held up a combi stick with a crystal intacted on the top of the spear, aiming it directly at Ronan the Accuser, his forces, and along the way Titannus who were completely shocked to see the inhabitats turn against him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, still seeing the Turokans aim at him beside Ronan and his army. "You dare to-" he was cut off when a blast impacted on him as he was sent flying back toward Ronan's way, sending both of them crash into Ronan's own army

"We do not answer to you anymore, Titannus." the Turokan woman said with royalty in her bloodline as two figures suddenly hovered above. "Your reign ends here."

Both Susan Storm and Ben Grimm along with David O'Kirk and Jason Long catching of the figure hovering down above them, while Ronan's forces fled away in their dropships with a few soldiers grabbing Titannus and bringing him with them. Ronan the Accuser glanced back at the two figures for a second before heading back into the dropship where his forces, grinding his teeth of being outnumbered as the dropship left in space. Meanwhile out Turoka, the two figures descended down to the ground on their feet making their appearances known to the expedition group and the Fantastic Four. One was a female human with blonde hair and blue eyes that had angel wings on her back, but was wearing clothing which likely resemble in asgardian armor. She was carrying a greatsword in her hands, placing back in her sleath as she was in front of the Turokan empress herself by glaring straight at Titannus and the Accuser. The last figure was a man with his whole body was covered in silver, along with a board that could be describe like a human surfer's on Earth. Sue Storm, Ben Grimm, along with everyone else except the Turokans eyes were widened with surprise and shocked seeing the Norrin Rad the Silver Surfer and Barbara Norris aka Valkyrie standing in front of them.

"Norrin!" Sue said, hugging the Silver Surfer with a embracing but glanced straight at Valkyrie who she was still shocked to see as Susan loosened her hug on Silver Surfer. "Valkyrie, you're alive! But what are you two doing here?"

"There is a matter we need to discuss." the Surfer stated stern and ugrently tone of voice with Valkyrie showing a straight face

"There's a storm coming our way," Valkyrie said, with a grim tone while she stared up in the sky with a troubled look on her face. "And we must prepare for what is to come."


	6. Issue 6: Welcome to Exodus Prime

Issue 6: Welcome to Exodus Prime

Iega, Turoka's moon 2:19 p.m.

Silver Surfer and Valkyrie were explaining their situation to why they were in Turoka, and now with the expedition. They were explaining to the Fantastic Four and the rest of the expedition on Iega, going from how they were in Turoka to now discussing their problem to everyone. After given some of the information about why Norrin and Barbara Norris were with them now, Super Soldier rubbing his chin while everyone else except the Fantastic Four glanced back at each other then back at the Silver Surfer and Valkyrie. Ben was scratching his head while Sue was putting her mind in all of everything told to her, pacing herself back and forth rubbing her temple. Jason placed his hands together at the information about the situation revealed while David on the other hand, strolled his chin while eying at Valyrie up and down.

"So you mean to tell us that Ronan, along with the Skrull and mostly the Kree will want in on taking the Infinity gauntlet for themselves?" Super Soldier asked, showing a cautious but almost stern look

"Yes. Ever since the rumors spread of the Infinity gauntlet, there will be races like the Kree and the Skrulls who would want to use it for their own benefit." Surfer explained. " I was told by one of the Watchers known as Uatu that the Infinity gauntlet would fall into the wrong hands. But he did not say whose."

"So on this trip we'll be facing intergalactic power hungry overloads, an entire armada of empires, Titannus and Ronan? Is anyone else here not noticing our odds?" David retorted

"Hopefully, both the Skrull and Kree will be fighting each other to even start noticing us taking it back." Jason stated, turning his gaze to Mahr-vell and Carol Danvers. "Ms. Marvel, have you found out where Titannus might be?" he asked, as the holographic map showed the location of where Titannus was located

"Yeah, he's in the Atlas system. He's at some planet called Exodus Prime." she replied, with Mahr-vell narrowing his eyes at the planet. "We don't know much about it. It's not affilated with the Kree or Skrull, probably a neutral planet."

"And Titannus will head to this section of Exodus Prime," Mahr-vell points to a section northwest inside the planet. "The lower slums of the capital city Atkevi, that's were he would mostly be. But, I'm unsure if Ronan's there with him."

"So what you saying it's a hive filled with scum and villiany?" David said to Mahr-vell, who nodded his head in reply. "So mostly it's like the bad side of the city then, space style version of the lowtown ghetto." he remarked with his best friend Jason pinching the bridge of his nose

"Who says Lowtown Ghetto?" Jason asked looking confused at his friend. "Really man, I mean who says that?"

"Everyone says it, man." his friend David replied casually, leaning back on his chair

"No, we don't David. Only you say it, most people say ghetto, the bad side of town, or the hood. But Lowtown Ghetto, no one, not even anyone in the entire universe says that." Jason said back, seeing David nod his head as Ben glanced back at them from his pilot seat while Bobbi flew the ship

"I take it we goin' Exodus Prime?" he asked, with everyone nodding and shaking their heads to signaling a "yes" while both Ben Griimm and Bobbi Morse grinned at the reaction

"Exodus Prime, here we come." said Morse as Pegagus I made a collision course to Exodus Prime, going into FTL warp

Atlas System, Exodus Prime. Council Embassy, Atkevi 3:41 p.m.

Exodus Prime was known to be safe haven and paradise, just only to the upper class men of the planet. But for those on the bottom, in the slums, some call it a insult or a tall lie while many despied being in the slums designated as lower class. At the middle of it all, stood the Council Embassy that showed only neutral to both parties to only get into the affairs by Emperoer Tidas. The meeting of the council was continuing on about the Skrulls and Kree attempting to annex the entire planet. All of the council members were only robes, being composed of different species that lived in Exodus Prime in decades even in years such as the Dire Wraiths, Kree, Skrull, Turlin, and even a part of the Shiar.

"We must give Exodus Prime to the Kree!" said a councilman

"No, It must be given to the Skrulls!" replied another councilor as the council door opened up with two shadowed figures standing in the light while they walking toward the meeting

"Enough!" said one of the figures, which was a male voice and demanding with dominance

"We must remain calm." said the other figure's voice which was female and calm, as the two figures revealing a male on the left and female on the right.

Their appearance were human-like in general, only with both of them having small insect-like anteannas on their foreheads, three fingers and three toes. They had a tribal tattoo mark on their forehead as well, having two different emissive eyes the male's eyes were green while the female's was blue. His hair was dark as night while hers were bright as day, wearing clothing of royalty and royal seals on their bracelets. All of the council bowed their heads in show of respect and servitude at prince Konadu and princess Ritaria, children of the current ruler and King of Exodus Prime Tidus Mairon.

"Forgive us Prince Konadu and Princess Ritaria." said one of the councilman, while Konadu and Ritaria glanced at each other and back at the councilman

"At ease, council. I bring word from your King from this day. He still declares for us to maintain our neutrality." Ritaria said in a calm manner, while her and brother Konadu walked toward two seats at the middleof the council hall

"But princess, we cannot stall both the Kree and Skrull. They are both becoming extremely violent, even those living in the slums are riled of this troubling situation." said a councilwoman as she stared at Princess Ritaria

"I understand that councilor, but the Kree and Skrull would never break over the treaty of Exodus. They would never risk demolishing it, especially due to their war with each other." the Princess replied, while the councilwoman turned her attention to Prince Konadu

"Prince Konadu, what say you?" she asked as Konadu glanced at the councilwoman and his sister, then at the rest of the council and then back at his sister along with the councilwoman

"The Kree and Skrull wouldn't dare continue their war on Exodus Prime, or most of all start war with us. They're running out of supplies and resources, it would be damp in their plans for war and conquest." slightly glances at the council, then gazed at his sister. "And Ritaria is right, the Kree and Skrull will not break off their deal of the treaty."

"What happens when they will defy the act and fight each other in order to annex Exodus?" said another councilor

"They will not." Konadu declared, smugly. "They will have no choice but to respect the treaty, even when they do not wish to themselves."

"We can only hope. May the gods and the spirits watch over us all on what comes next." Ritaria started, with the councilors nodding theirs heads and leaving along with Prince Konadu and Ritaria leaving the council chamber as well. "And for whatever threat we face in our home."

Atlas System. Space, Exodus Prime 6:57 p.m.

The Pegasus reached the destination of Exodus Prime, with the Fantastic Four and the rest of the expedition except Mahr-vell stare in awe at the sight of the planet. It was twice the size of Earth, with the land being covered to 31% and water 87% along with the upper section of Exodus Prime having 18% of desert and below 90% snow at the bottom side of the planet. What stood in orbit besides the Pegasus was a Kree and Skrull frigate ship staying in orbit, completely still as the Pegasus' stealth systems were still engaged after FTL and remaining out of sight from both frigates.

"Looks like they're at a stand still." Jason Long said, looking at both frigate ships remaining in orbit

"They are Jason Long. Both of the Kree and Skrull are respecting the Treaty." Mahr-vell stated as Ms. Marvel glanced at him

"Treaty? What Treaty?" she asked, glancing at her boyfriend Mahr-vell with one of her eyebrows quirked

"A treaty for both the Kree and Skrull to cease-fire any activity toward each other. Basically, both sides are to put aside the war they are conflicting in on Exodus Prime." Mahr-vell walked up to the cockpit while observing both the Skrull and Kree frigate. "Neither side would dare break this treaty. Exodus Prime is known to have better supplies and resources, if either side struck first, they wouldn't be getting them from Exodus."

"So it looks like they're playin' ball, then. These guys must be desperate agreeing to a treaty like that." Ben said with him and Morse taking the ship down in Exodus Prime's atmosphere. "I just got one question though, how the hell are we gonna find Titannus without causin' some sorta suspicion?" he asked with everyone looking back at each other, then at Mahr-vell and Silver Surfer

"You leave that to us, Benjamin Grimm." replied Mahr-vell "For now, land the Pegasus to a shipyard in the slums a fifty feet away."

"You got it." Ben said back, taking the Pegasus I into the slums of Atkevi shipyard

Atkevi. Marketplace, the Slums 7:07 p.m.

In the marketplace section of the slums, a hooded figure walked the rest of the lower class people in the Atkevi Slums. The hooded figure looks at seeing a homeless child straving as the figure walked to a nearby vendor and pays for a small fruit, giving the hungry child as the figure his brow. The figure suddenly looked up to see a strange ship flying straight for the shipyard, staring at the uncanny figure that didn't neither the Kree or Skrull, even any other known races to begin with. The figure then turned out to be Princess Ritaria venturing in the slums by herself. Her sky and ocean blue turned at the ship descending into the shipyard, struck with wonder what sort of species was now here in Exodus Prime. However, she wasn't the only one who noticed the ship. At a roof above her, there was a masked figure wearing a black and red uniform clothing and a yellow star on the left side of his chest along with another what appears to be some sort of species related to a cat or racoon staring at the ship descending as well. After a short moment, they fled away from the sight of the ship wondering what sort of satient race was now on Exodus Prime before the masked figure glanced at the ship.

"Now what do we have here?" said the racoon alien that had a smirk across his face all of a sudden

"Welcome to Exodus Prime." the masked figure waving both of his guns slightly, along with the racoon like alien following him


	7. Issue 7: Guardians of the Galaxy

Issue 7: Guardians of the Galaxy

the Dead Star cantina. Slums, Atkevi 9:41 p.m.

After exploring around Atkevi for a while Singularity, Lady Jade, Ms. Marvel, and Thing walked inside a cantina filled with various species such as the natives from Turoka, Turlin. A humanoid race of species called Otherworlders, a sentient race of machines known as the Atraxians, another insect species known as Broods, even the natives and inhabits from a planet called Sakaar and finally the Kree and Skrulls. Ben noticed that both the Skrull and Kree were at a distance with each other, with Carol narrowing her eyes at the other remaining species. David and the others sat near a booth as he went at the bartender for a drink, with Lady Jade following him to do the same as well. As they sat on the bar stool, two Chitauri (Ultimates 1 appearance not the movie version, know some of you have a problem with that in the comics.) spotted them while Betty and David received their drinks in form of a blue liquid. David was the first to taste the blue liquid beverage, taking a gulp down letting out a satisfied sigh as Betty followed suit taking a gulp as well while the two Chitauri sat beside them. It tasted like rum, with there being a hint of liquor. In the distance, a green skinned woman with yellow eyes watched what was about happen along with a muscular gray skinned man with red tattoos on his face narrowed their eyes at David O'Kirk and Elizabeth Ross

"My friend doesn't like you." the first Chitauri said to David and Betty, both who glanced at them then went back to their drinks

"Too bad." replied David scoffing, only for the Chitauri that spoke to hit him on his shoulder roughly

"I don't like you-" the Chitauri is then cut off when him and the other Chituari being sent flying by a strong hook from Lady Jade with everyone staring at them for a moment, but resuming back to their drinks

"Shut the hell up already, jeez!" Betty growled, rolling her eyes. She signalled the bartender to bring up another drink for her and David O'Kirk who stared at her

"Now that right there, was a complete turn-on." David said as Betty scoffed, sipping the rest of her drink while ignoring his usual charms. "What? You're a attractive woman, Betty. And that's a given truth."

"Please. You'll turn tail to the next woman that will sit next to you." she replied in disbelief. "As soon as I turn away, poof. There she is!" Betty scoffed with David having a blank expression on his face after her comment. "It'll happen in a heart beat."

"That is a damnable lie!" David exclaimed, now noticing a green skinned woman sitting next to him smiling. "Okay, you're right. But... you know we could." he corrected now turning his attention to the green skinned alien woman that sat next to him. "Well hello there, beautiful." he said, glancing at her with a smirk. "The name's David O'Kirk. I'm a member of the Fantastic Four, prehaps you heard of me." he stated as she glanced at David, then turned back to her drink

"I have not." she said, taking a quick sip

"Really?" she nodded a 'no'. "I Fought Thanos, Fought a Skrull by the name of Titannus, and Took down Gah-Lak-Tos?"

"I have heard of the mad god Thanos and the fearful Gah-Lak-Tos, but you have not fought either of them." she replied with David slamming his head on the table. "But I have heard of you and the Fantastic Four facing Titannus and Ronan recently. Now so far, I'm only curious." she stated, with Titannus appearing undetected from Lady Jade as David brought his head off from the table. "Tell me, what brings you here to Exodus Prime, David O'Kirk?"

"Tell me your name," David replied, leaning closer to her. "and I'll tell you why I'm here sweetheart." he countered, seeing the woman form a grin on her face

"I think your reason for being here is behind you and your friend." she said, with David looking behind him and Betty as he noticed the Skrull deviant himself Titannus. "By the way, my name is Gamora."

"That's a pretty name you have, sweet..." David trailed off, turning to face the woman called Gamora, only to find out she vanished. "heart." David looked back-to-back for her before turning his head back to Betty. "There he is, Betty. Titannus at 12 o'clock." he told her as she caught a glimpse of the Skrull deviant exile. "He's not alone, either. Check out the other guy with him." David and Betty noticed someone else with Titannus. The person beside him looked like a Lion-like humanoid wearing a blue sash and dark armor, revealing his claws and predatory fangs. Apparently, he was talking to Titannus as they glanced at Ben Grimm and Carol Danvers at a distance. Betty's eyes along with David O'Kirk's suddenly widened as Titannus and Lion-face alien humanoid got up from their seat and headed for Thing and Ms. Marvel

"And they spotted Ben and Carol. We need to do something!" Betty said, only to notice David walking beside both Titannus and the lion-face humanoid. "What the hell are you doing, O'Kirk?" she growled as Ben and Carol saw Titannus and another alien approach them

"Benjamin Grimm, it seems you and your companion are lost." Titannus said, pratically gloating due to the sound of his voice. "Have you come to meet your end?"

"My day ain't comin' pal," Ben snarled, noticing David sneaking behind Titannus and the other alien. "So, how about we take this outside?"

"I think not. Blastaar!" Titannus said snarling, with David O'Kirk aiming his fist at Titannus as it glowed with chrono energy only for the other alien named Blastaar to grab him by the neck. "Even your friend could not help you. You will soon feel the wrath of Blastaar!" the alien gloated freely with Ben and Carol narrowing their eyes at Titannus and his accomplice, not noticing that Betty came behind them as David managed to catch a glimpse of her

"I didn't come alone, cat face." David retorted, only for Titannus to be sent flying toward the door of the cantina, pushing out of the open in the marketplace. "I just realized that Blastarr guy looks like Scar from Lion king. And by the way, check-mate."

FLLLWOOOOOOMM

David O'Kirk shot an impulse blast at the alien that held him hostage, sending him crashing Titannus at the Marketplace. Both Titannus and the other alien got up from the floor, narrowing their eyes and glaring venomously at Singularity, Lady Jade, Thing, and Ms. Marvel while Blastaar got up as his hands charged with energy. Ms. Marvel flew in blasting Titannus with her nega-bands and ramming straight at into him creating a hole in the building that impacted on, while the Lion humanoid alien stood his ground as a female syntheic humanoid appeared behind him that reminded the others of the alien android Vision but more like the Ultron robot Hank Pym once created. The rest of the group looked up and saw a dragon-like alien cyborg hovering in front of them. The dragon-like alien spewed out fire from his mouth as everyone took cover, with David bringing his chronolight power to bring the dragon alien cyborg to the ground while Ms. Marvel and Titannus fought in the sky

"They got a dragon, man." David said to Ben. "Hey! I just thought of a name for this guy, Dragon man!" David implied, holding Dragon man together with his chronolight while avoiding a energy blast from the lion-like alien. "Does anything want to switch? Anyone at all?" he asked half joking and half serious, with Ben tackling Dragon man to the ground

"I got Puff the magic dragon here! Betty's takin' care of that Vision robot look-a-like, you just go deal wit' Bobcat over there!" Ben said, hurtling a fist across Dragon man's jaw with it wrapping its tail around Ben's neck as he was sent flying straight a couple of barrels. "Why that son of a bitch." he groused cracking his knuckles, glaring straight at Dragon man as both of them charged directly at each other

"Ben's fighting Dragon man," glanced at Thing and Dragon man trading blows with each other "Carol's dealing with Titannus," looked up ahead to see Ms. Marvel fighting Titannus in the sky "and Betty's going against whoever that is, while I'm fighting...a furball? Isn't this great?"

"Vermin! You think Blastaar is no challenge!? Witness the full power of my might!" Blastaar roared, raising his hands up and aiming them at David as energy beams burst out of his palms. "

ZAAAPPPPTTTTT

FLLLWWOOOOMMMMM

Blastaar's beams collided with Singularity's impulse blast as both of them stood their ground, holding the impending forces they had on themselves. Singularity brought out two chronolight lashes as he threw one toward Blastaar, who dodged the chronolight whip soaring above the air as she fired her beams at him. He quicked avoid the blast in a quick-time reflex as he grabbed Aklhema with a chronolight whiplash, sending her flying back toward Dragon man as they crashed down on the floor. The reptilian fixed a hard glare at David after he was threw Blastaar and Alkhema, David shrugged only to have Lady Jade collide toward him. Blastaar fired off another blast of energy at Thing, Singularity, and Lady Jade while they braced themselves, but the blast never struck only for it to be blocked by an immense force field surrounding, Ben, Betty, and David as it protected them. Blastaar locked his gaze at four figures hovering in the air when...

KRRAAAKOOOOM

Blastaar was struck down by lightning, his uncounscious body laid on the ground completely knocked out as the figures descended on their feet. The first two were Sue Storm and Jason Long, but the other two were a complete mystery to Ben, David, Betty, including Carol after her fight with the fleeing Titannus who suckered her in the middle of the battle. The first unknown figure was a man wearing a facemask, a black and red uniform with a yellow star on his chest. Next to him was a racoon wearing the same uniform, which gave David a confused look just by staring at the alien racoon. Behind them was Gamora and the gray skinned man with the tattoo David noticed with her, along with him holding a small tree in his hand which somewhat made him more confused.

The man in the masks started firing his advanced small arm pistol at Alkhema, whose right arm frozed as she fired her left one at the masked man. He dodged while Gamora and the racoon alien charged at her. Before they go head-on, Dragon man tackled Gamora to the ground as she drove a sword through his shoulder. Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel impacted on Lady Jade to the floor, while Blastaar was fighting the gray skinned man with the red tattoos. Titannus came charging in at the masked man while he held out the plant, ready to throw it at him which confused the others. But as soon as he threw it, the plant transformed into a giant alien tree while it slammed its fist into Titannus as he was sent flying back. The tree-like alien was 25 feet tall, with everyone except the mysterious people eyes stared awestrucken. While Blastaar was about to unleash an exploding blast, a hooded figure brought out a hand held device as it shifted into an advanced harpoon shot into his arm. He roared in short pain, glaring at the hooded figure that inflicted the spike on him. Before he could attack the hooded stranger, Alkhema teleported them away from the as the group of unknown people along with Invisible woman and Lightning. Ms. Marvel then landed her feet on the ground as the hooded figure was actually Ra'Lok H'Sor dressed in the same outfit as them, with everyone especially Jason eyes widened at the discovery of Ra'Lok being apart of this group. The turlin's blue skin and black beady eyes staring at the surpised humans smiling, with Susan and David walking toward him

"Ra'Lok! Wha- what are you doing in Exodus Prime?" Susan asked confused and somewhat curious all of a sudden

"I could ask you the same thing Susan Storm of Earth. I thought you were chasing the Skrull deviant Titannus in Turoka." he replied

"We were, until Ronan the Accuser came and took him. We think they're here but we don't know where." Sue explained, with David now turning his gaze to the facemask individual. "We've been trying to find them ever since."

"Who are you are guys?" David asked half confused and stunned, mostly staring at Gamora in her current outfit

"We are the Guardians of the Galaxy. I am Star-Lord." pointed his finger to Gamora and the gray skinned and tattoo man. "You've already met Gamora. To those you don't know, that's Drax the Destroyer. The 25 feet tall tree here is Groot." he then pointed toward the racoon or cat looking alien. "And this is Rocket-"

"Racoon?" David snorted, not noticing the said member of the guardians glaring straight at him

"Who are the three hells you calling a racoon?!" it hissed, pointing a alien gun at David's face with him widened at the shock of small alien race threatening him. "Do you have any idea who you're f*ckin' with here!? Do you know how many times I have shot accusing me of being a scavenging and rabib-spittin' animal from your planet?! Do you I even look like a racoon!?"

"What I mean is-" David started as Star-Lord had cutted him off from his sentence before he could make things worse, holding Racoon only with one hand

"Easy, rocket. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Star-Lord now turned his attention to Sue Storm and the rest of the group. "Ra'Lok told us that Titannus had the Infinity gauntlet in his possession, is this accurate?" he asked receiving a nod from the Fantastic Four. "Then, this means Ronan the Accuser has it now. Come with us, we're heading to the Royal palace in Exodus Prime." he declared as the Guardians, F4, along with New Ultimates members Lady Jade, Super soldier, and Ms. Marvel made their way to the Royal palace

Atlas System, Exodus Prime. Royal Palace, Atveki 10:16 p.m.

The royal palace was a sight to see, its outside garden stand ancient but magnifact as everyone except the Guardians stared in awe. The palace stood aside them as a castle and a fortified fortress, the Guardians land near a launch pad as Prince Konadu stood with the royal guard, his sword still sleathed on his royal sash while he gazed at the mysterious new beings that stood in front of the Guardians of the Galaxy. As his father, Emperor Tidas walked toward his son with a troubling look on his face. The prince glanced at his father as his face filled with worried, while Star-Lord made his way to the troubled king of Exodus Prime

"Tidas, what seems to be bothering you?" he asked the emperor of Atveki

"It is my daughter Ritaria, Guardian. She has not returned home. And I fear the worst, a threat is shifting around Exodus Prime." he said, fear and caution sounded in his voice as his depressed mood slightly changed when he noticed the newcomers that came to his world recently. "And I see we have the heroes from Earth here." turned his gaze at the Fantastic Four. "Susan Storm and Benjamin Grimm of the Fantastic Four, a pleasure to meet you." the emperor then glanced at David O'Kirk and Jason Long. "And who are you friends that wear your clothing?"

"Well, your highness, these are our two new members. David O'Kirk and Jason Long." Susan introduced as Emperor Tidas and his son Konadu bowing in respect, with Davif O'Kirk and Jason Long bowing in respect as well. "And these are Lieutenant Aerean Pierce, Dr. Elizabeth Ross, and Captain Carol Danvers. They're the members of the New Ultimates." she explained as prince Konadu strolled his chin amused

"Ultimates? I believe I have heard of them on Earth. They are the ones that defeated the Chitauri, along with Gah Lak Tos." he said. "Ever though I wish to discuss more, my sister still remains a concern to me and my father. But you, the Fantastic Four have defeated the mad man Thanos himself."

"Do you know what happened to her? How her guard was killed?" Rocket asked pulling out a scanning device from his pocket, while Konadu folded his arms

"Jinaro, my sister's friend in the slums witnessed a skrull kidnapped her. He said the skrull was part of the deviant class of the skrull species." he replied, telling them what went on his sister's and his father's daughter kidnapping

"Deviant class? That has to be Titannus!" Jason exclaimed turning to Susan and everyone else

"Titannus? Youn mean-" Prince Konadu is cut off as a Atvekian soldier rushed toward him and King Tidas

"Lord Tidas, Prince Konadu! I bring news of Princess Ritaria!" the soldier said giving a staff that held a holographic sphere on top of it, with Prince Konadu stabbing the staff to the ground as a holographic projection of Titannus, Alkhema, Blastaar, and Dragon man stood in front of them. Suddenly Mahr-vell along with Skrull Queen Veranke, and the elders appeared while Tidas and Konadu glared at Titannus and his comrades. Titannus gazed at the heroes of Earth, ignoring both king and prince as Tidas became irritated as Ronan the Accuser appeared beside him

"Son of Thanos, where is my daughter?" he demanded

"That remains none of your concern, Tidas. Know that you only have one hour to surrounder. If not..." Ronan leaned forward to Tidas. "Exodus Prime Will fall."

"How dare you threaten my fath-!" Konadu is cut off by Titannus

"Silence, worm!" he spatted as Konadu glared at him. "You are in no position to make demands here, prince. We will only tell you one last time, surrender!"

"I will never surrounder! Give me back my daugther!" Tidas roared enraged, while both Ronan and Titannus narrowed their eyes at the king dangerously

"Wrong choice." said an unknown figure behind Titannus and Ronan

The holographic image of the figure made its own in front of Titannus and the Accuser, the king and son narrowed their eyes at who spoke. The figure had on black and bronze armor, bat-like wings while carrying a golden rod in his clawed hand. When the head was finally shown, Sue Storm and Ben Grimm's eyes widened with fear and shock. The figure had an insectoid face. Both upper limbs were divided at the equivalent of the figure's elbows into two lower arms and hands. Each hand possessing talons and an opposing claw. The figure that stood in Titannus and the Accuser, was none other than Annihilus. But most of all, what shocked the Fantastic Four and New Ultimates was the appearance of another figure that approached them. The figure wear a hi-tech futuristic armor, a green cloak that showed his metal facemask revealing only his cool and demeanor dark eyes. His legs resembling more of a satyr's, remained like solid metal instead along with his face. The figure revealed itself Victor Van Damme, Doctor Doom

"It can't be... it's impossible..." Jason said trailing off, his eyes still on the deceased tyrant of Latveria

"Doom! You're alive!? You should be-" Doom had cut Ben off from his sentence

"Dead? By your hand, Benjamin? How foolish of you to presume so much of my suppose demise." he said, gloating as the heroes of Earth were still shocked at the discovery of Doom being alive

"How... how did you do it? How did you came back?" Sue Storm demanded, narrowing her eyes at Dr. Doom but still in shock the tyrant ruler of Latveria was still alive

"That does not matter, dear Susan. That includes the rest of you as well." Doom replied, folding his arms as his form faded away leaving only Annihilus when suddenly...

THOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

THHOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

"What the hell was that?" David asked, with everyone else being on edge while a small crystal sphere starting to glow red

"My lord, both of the Skrull and Kree fleets have been obliterated." the Atkevi soldier stated as everyone's were suddenly widened with shock and horror, especially the Kree scientist captain Gehernis Haloson Mahr-vell. Annihilus started to fade away from the holographic projection staff pick

"Prepare yourselves for the Annihilation." he said


	8. Issue 8: Total Annihilation

**Author's note: Attention, everyone. This is the last chapter for Ultimate Comics: Fantastic Four. I've included a group of characters known as the Imperfects into this final part of the story. I don't know when, but I'm starting up an event soon in the near future. Be sure to vote for who should be paired up with Miles in Miles Morales: Young Avenger. Will it be Miss America or X-23. please vote when you get the chance. Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

Issue 8: Total Annihilation

Shipyard port, Atveki Slums 10:42 p.m.

Inside the exploration ship known as Pegasus I, the sirens blared intensely loud as the crew members of the prepared themselves. Barbara "Bobbi" Morse ran out equipping her space suit while the rest of the crew of Pegasus I did the same, while Black Knight, War Machine, Quake, and Tigra put on their gear to prepare for the assault. While all four Ultimates got ready for the attack, the rest of the crew men assembled in a line

Issac Mason was a ship engineer and a top of the line, along the way a rocketman of SHIELD. He was 6' tall, black hair, brown eyes, rough trimmed beard and atlethic medium build. He also had a pacemaker to his chest due to an ambush attack in the middle east a few years ago, courtesy of Tony Stark on creating a arc reactor pacemaker. Next to him, was ship repair crew man Joe Russell. 6'4, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and the physique of a bodybuilder. The third crew man was medical officer Helena Phelps. She was a dark skinned African-american long brown hair, green eyes, 5'8, she also had the tone and physique of a super model. And to the last of the line was ship yeoman, Nicole Dubois. She was red haired, 5'9, blue eyes, and with the same physique like Helena Phelps only more toned.

"What the hell's goin' on?" ship repair crew man Joe Russell said in a New Yorker accent, with War Machine walking toward the crew members of the Pegasus I

"Exodus Prime is being attacked by unknown forces." War Machine stated, showing a holographic display of the friend and foe forces in both Space and on Exodus Prime. "The Kree and Chitauri ships are down. The Shiar are almost out of the fight, but some of the ground forces like the Kree and Chitauri are still unacounted for. So far, the only ships still in space are the Skrull, Cerci, and Atraxain ships. Even the royal forces of Exodus Prime are still in space."

"So we're going to try to access the situation." Quake declared, pounding her fist in her hand with her gauntlet. "You four plus Agent Barbara Morse have been given the recommended training in SHIELD which will give you an edge." Quake gazed at engineer Mason and medical officier Phelps, while Mason was equipped with an iron man which was white and black. It was one of the armors Tony Stark used when he was a member in the New Ultimates. Phelps on the other now wore a black top vest with yellow bee stripes and matching leather black pants. "Mason and Phelps, both of you have experienced training as a rocketman and giant woman. Rhodes is our war machine. And as of now Mason, you're our Iron man. And Phelps," Quake now turned her attention to medical officier Helena Phelps. "Your codename is Yellowjacket."

"What of us?"yeoman Nicole Dubois spoke in his french accent. "How are we going to fare against whatever is out there?" she asked confused all of a sudden while Tigra handed two of them a potion

"Russell, you're giving you the Hulk serum. And don't worry, you're not going to go all hulk and destroy everything." Quake replied to repair crew man Russell, before turning her attention to yeoman Dubois. "And Dubois, you'll be given the Cyclone serum. It's a super speed formula that'll allow you to run faster at superhuman levels, withstand high pressures that would crash a normal human being, and create wind turrets." she explained, with Black Knight handing her a black bodysuit that had yellow insets and blue highlights on the chest while she strapped it on after injecting the Cyclone serum inside her

Repair crew man Joe Russell injected the Hulk serum in his veins. He grunted in pain while kneeling down one knee, his body started to change. His muscles increased creating tears from inside his uniform. His skin started to turn green, the same went with his hair and eyes. "Oh, man." Joe groaned with his hand on his forehead. "I feel... baked all of a sudden. Feel like I wanna hit something." he finished suddenly checking his hands, while looking at a mirror in front of him. "Holy shit! I'm a Hulk! Check out my pecks! Damn, I never thought it would be good to be a Hulk!"

"You can admire yourself later, Russell. But in the meantime, we have to-" War Machine was cut off by an intercom voicing Bobbi Morse aka Mockingbird

"We got incoming! Two enemy hit squad coming at us, fast!" she said suddenly, everyone was teleported out of the ship by an unknown source when...

BOOOOOOM

The Pegasus was completely destroyed by a blast from above the sky, leaving only a two sided hammer and bio-mech harness Thor would wear which came from the Liberator Perun. A korbinite shipyard worker walked over to the technology as he narrowed his eyes at the sky, mostly at the second moon of Exodus Prime. The korbinite stared at his homeworld Korbin, seeing the planet resisting unknown hostile forces as the korbinite worker went to a nearby workshop and closed the door once inside.

Atlas System, Exodus Prime. Atveki Kingdom Space 10:49 p.m.

While the Guardians of the Galaxy were retaliating inside a space carrier from the N-zone, Silver Surfer, Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel facing off against enemy fighters. Silver Surfer manuevered around the projectile missiles, along the way swatting a incoming missile like a fly as it exploded. Captain Marvel shot off more N-Zone fighters with his blasters as he brought up an energy shield, covering himself from the incoming enemy fire. While he was taking covering fire using his energy shield, Ms. Marvel herself propelled toward the enemy fighters as she grabbed one of them and hurtled it at a small enemy carrier exploding on impact. Then suddenly, Silver Surfer along with Ms. Marvel and Mahr-vell heard chattering behind them that could be recognized like insects. They turned around, only to see an entire army of robotic hollow-faced golden machines swarming toward them with wide eyes.

"What the hell are they?" Ms. Marvel said out loud, firing a energy blast at a small group east of her

"I do not know Carol Danvers," Silver Surfer paused, using the Power Cosmic at his command to wipe out a platoon of machines. "But this does not bold well."

"We have to hold them off!" Mahr-vell exclaimed, firing more blasts at the hollow and golden robotic army. "We cannot let them enter Exodus Prime!"

"How are we going to do that?" Ms. Marvel replied, bobbing left and right at a few hollow machines. "It's going to take a miracle." she stated only for a small object to impact a space carrier as it exploded right in front of them. "What was..."

KRAKOOOOOOM

A bolt of lighting collided at the robotic army as well as destroying a couple Negative Zone space carriers, with the striking object to be a two-sided hammer. It flew straight toward a figure above Silver Surfer, with Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel looking to where the hammer heading as it returned to its owner. The hammer bearer turned to be a Korbinite in blue and black bio-mech armor, with a harness around his waist resembling what Thor and one of the Liberator called Perun wore. But the technology looked enhanced, modified with advanced alien tech as the korbinite lifted the hammer with lightning crackling in its form

"I am Korbin's champion! I am Beta Ray Bill, and this is for Korbin!" said person shouted as lightning struck the entire hollow machine army. "traveler of Zenn-La." he said looking at Silver Surfer, then right at Mahr-vell and Carol Danvers. "Kree. Human. You will be needed on the Sol system, on the planet you call Earth."

"We appreciate the help uh, Bill," Ms. Marvel said, seeing Beta Ray Bill still stare at her. "But we have to hold off the invaders from the N-Zone. We're holding them off from destroying Exodus Prime."

"I'm afraid Exodus Prime is already destroyed." Beta Ray Bill replied, seeing the three Exodus Prime completely destroyed with only bright orange lines and destroyed burnt landscape. "They have already successed in their plan."

"What?" Mahr-vell said, shocked that the world of Exodus Prime is annihilated. "How is this possible?"

"Because the one you called Doom has used a fraction of the infinity gauntlet." said a low and monotone voice

Silver Surfer, Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel turned around to see a rock pillar with a glowing red eye and a golden glowing eighteen year old male beside the pillar. Both Carol Danvers and Mahr-vell, especially the Silver Surfer knew who this glowing eighteen year old in front of them was. He was Rick Jones, better known as Nova: herald of the Watchers.

"Did everyone make it?" Mahr-vell replied. "What of the crew of Pegasus, the emperor or Prince Konadu? Did any of them make it out of Exodus Prime alive?"

"A hundred thousand died in the first wave. Another in the second wave." Uatu stated. "But I had myself along with Rick Jones to teleport the remaining survivor to the Savage land on Earth. The crew of the ship you call Pegasus was teleported to one of the Negative Zone class frigate ships."

"Doom is just using this small army to hold everyone off while he's heading toward Earth." Nova explained. "He's been planning since he set up the Ultimatum wave."

"Doom did not start the Ultimatum wave. It was the one called Magneto." Mahr-vell corrected while Uatu transformed his form to a bald man wearing a hooded robe, with a glowing red eye on his forehead. Bringing out a small window portal showing unseen events, primarily the start of the Ultimatum wave

"Yes and no, Mahr-vell." he replied. "Doom instructed the telepath Mastermind to unleash the Ultimatum wave, killing millions in his wake. But by his own foolish end, he caused the death of his own people in Latveria. However, only hundreds died in Latveria." Uatu paused as the window portal showed latverians taking shelter inside beneath Castle Doom. "Those that survived were safe by a lone Latverian servant who sheltered inside beneath his own castle without Doom's way of knowing." the window then shifted by showing Doom start up an organic LMD hybrid. "After you ended Magneto, Doom invented a decoy stolen from SHIELD that would fake his death by the hands of Benjamin Grimm. He and those he took before the Ultimatum wave unleashed itself, fled to the N-Zone." the window then showed Doom and others arriving to the Negative Zone. One of them was a bulking man that looked like a human Frankenstein with cybernetic arms grafted into his arms, wearing brown combat pants and black combat boots. The second was a hooded woman in a dark one piece outfit, with heel boots and black gloves covering her forearms as smoke of shadows covered in front of her. The third was a petite woman with purple hair in a purple one piece outfit revealing her arms and legs, wearing some kind of seismic gauntlet device on her hands. The fourth was a bald man with a stubble on his face wearing goggles on his hand. Wearing a harness strapped to his chest with a hoodie on his head and dark pants. The fifth was a ooze-like being with green liquid glowing in him with a containment suit around his body while revealed his pale grey face. The sixth was a woman with fiery skin as small light circles were over her whole body. The seventh was a tan skinned woman wearing nano-weave armor that cover her entire body, with extended blades on her arms. Blue eyes and long dark hair. And the last person was a man in a bio-mech suit with wrist blasters and a jetpack, along with clawed gauntlets. The window showed an expansion of the army he prepared in the N-Zone, tens of thousands of bug-faced soldiers of the Negative zone obeying Doom's will. "Where he took the time to build, plan and act until it was time to spring his plan into action."

"And we thought he was dead." Ms. Marvel muttered, with disdain and disgust in her voice thinking the late dictator of Latveria was dead. "We need to end this battle. Where's the Pegasus crew?"

"In a frigate left of you." the Watcher answered. "The Fantastic Four and Valkyrie are assisting them as we speak."

"And that would leave us to help out the Guardians of the Galaxy along with Super Soldier, Tigra and Lady Jade." Ms. Marvel stated as her along with Silver Surfer and Captain Marvel, while Beta Ray Bill and Nova flew over to the class frigate ship Aegis 7

Landing bay, Aegis 7. Atlas System, Exodus Prime 11:02 p.m.

SMMAAAASH

Joe Russell slammed Blastaar toward a control console as Blastaar sent him flying back with a blast, causing Valkyrie to strike using her greatsword. She dodged every blast Blastaar made, curving left and right to strike him with her blade as he sent flying with a energy blast coming from Alkhema while Invisible woman went to assist them. On the other side of the bay, Nicole Dubois ran and dashed at the alien soldiers labeled as bug-ridden with her superhuman speed under the codename while Yellowjacket in 15 ft tall kicked Blastaar which sent him flying back to a one-man fighter as it exploded it. Newly appointed Iron man Isaac Mason and War Machine opened fire on Alkhema and Dragon man with repuslor fire and mini-rockets, only for a thunderous bolt of lightning to strike all four villains as Beta Ray Bill and Nova appeared in front of them.

"Nova? Is that you?" Sue asked, staring at the glowing eighteen year old. "What are you doing here?" she paused and glanced at Beta Ray Bill. "And who are you?"

"That's Beta Ray Bill." Nova answered with everyone being wary of Nova's companion. "Don't worry he's with us. We need to leave. Doom's heading his whole army to Earth."

"Not without Jason." Sue stated

"We're one step ahead of you, Susan. We need to be out of this frigate in six minutes!" Daisy Johnson aka Quake exclaimed as her along with Lightning and Black Knight, with Jason Long carrying someone in his arms. "But we found something you need to see." Quake stated as Lightning laid the covered person on the floor gently

"Something?" Iron man inquired. "What exactly is this someone?"

"More like someone." Jason said, showing Sue and the others who he was carrying as everyone except Quake and Jason eyes were widened in shock. Especially Susan Storm herself as she knew it was. Someone that died with Reed Richard's family, leading Reed himself to be the cause of it

"Enid? How is she-" Jason cut her off

"I don't know, Susan." Jason replied. "When we thought she died, we didn't expect her to be here. But I did the math, Doom used all the eldritch energy to destroy Exodus Prime. He can't believe he did something like this to her"

"Guys, I don't want to be rude, but we have to get her out of here!" Nova exclaimed. "Doom's on his way to Earth. I'll teleport the Guardians and the rest of your crew mates of the Pegasus to Earth."

"Give us a minute." Sue told Nova as she stared at Jason who carried Enid Richards off the floor. "Jason, we have to go."

"I know. We need to take her with us." Jason stated. "We can't leave her here."

"I understand." Invisible woman glanced at Nova. "Alright, Rick, take us home. It's time we deal with Doom."

"Yes ma'am." Nova said as he teleported the allies away from the ships, exploding in a searing blast

Sol System. Orbiting Jupiter, Fold fleet. 12:07 p.m.

Victor Van Damme stood on the observation deck of his ship known as the Malovence, staring at the orbit of Jupiter in cold and calculating eyes. A door hissed opened as Doom's followers arrived inside, with the former lord of Latveria turning his position to face the tan skinned woman and the others.

"We are ready, Lord Doom." said the tan skinned woman

"Good. Now my Imperfects, it is time for the world to know my return." Doom said, narrowing his eyes in space to start his return to the people of Earth.


End file.
